1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in mobile platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to conserving power by automatically deactivating and activating mobile platform radios.
2. Discussion
Mobile platforms such as smartphones and tablets may include multiple radios that provide off-platform communication for various purposes. For example, a single smartphone may include both a cellular radio for voice and/or data communications, and a Wi-Fi (e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers/IEEE 802.11-2007, Wireless Local Area Network/LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications) radio for data communications. There may be occasions (e.g., when the smartphone is in transit), however, when a Wi-Fi access point is unavailable and the Wi-Fi radio is not used for communications. In such a case, the Wi-Fi radio might remain activated and could continue to draw power—particularly in scanning mode—unless it is manually deactivated by the user.